You'll be in my heart
by black-mudblood
Summary: Semenjak munculnya berita-yang menuduh Hermione mempermainkan Harry dan Krum-Hermione mendapat banyak reaksi;mulai dari penggemar Krum yang mengiriminya Howler,surat-surat dari organisasi penggemar Harry bahkan dari anak anak Slytherin.  Fanfic Pertamaku!


Hi,ini fanfic pertamaku ^_^

Ehm..masih berantakan,dan seadanya.

Dan beberapa adegan saya kutip dari buku ke-4.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Dan selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer :** Not mine. I just own this Fanfic. No money here.

Kelas ramuan Snape,ruang bawah tanah.

Malfoy,Crabbe,dan Goyle berdiri berkerumun bersama geng cewek Slytherin Pansy memandang geli kearah Harry dan tatapan jijik ke arah Pansy yang seperti anjing bulldog menyeringai lebar ke arah Harry,Hermione dan Ron.

"Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu di dalam sini Granger!"kata Pansy keras sambil melemparkan sebuah Daily Prophet ke Hermione,yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau,Mudblood,benar benar tidak tahu malu."kata Draco,memandang jijik ke arah Hermione.

"Tutup mulutmu aku harus memanggil Proffesor Moddy?"bentak Draco berubah 180 derajat,wajahnya merah padam saking marahnya,tapi ingatannya tentang hukuman Moddy masih cukup menyakitkan sehingga ia tak berani menjawab dengan pedas.

Harry,Hermione dan Ron menuju ke meja belakang seperti buru buru membalik balik halaman koran,hingga akhirnya menemukan apa yang mereka bertiga membungkuk mendekat,tidak percaya melihat apa yang mereka baca:

"Rahasia Derita Cinta Harry Potter"

.

.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Sudah dua hari semenjak berita "derita cinta Harry" muncul dan menjadi Headline di Daily sangat mengganggu,dalam waktu sehari seluruh penjuru Hogwarts sudah membicarakan "cinta segitiga" antara harry-hermione-krum.

_Siapakah yang akan dipilih Hermione?_

_Menurutmu seberapa banyak gadis itu memberi mereka berdua ramuan cinta?_

_Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana darah lumpur itu bisa mendapatkan dua cowok paling keren dan terkenal di dunia?._

Itulah berbagai pertanyaan yang menurut Ron paling banyak diperbincangkan gadis gadis di Hogwarts bahkan Ron bersumpah mendengar Myrtle dan para hantu menggosipi Harry di koridor.

Hari ini Harry benar benar merasa buruk,setelah menerima beberapa surat dari organisasi rahasia yang mengaku penggemarnya dan merasa keberatan atas kedekatan Harry dan Hermione.'Siapa peduli'pikir Harry.

Harry memutuskan turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.Begitu sampai Harry melihat Ron sudah menyediakan tempat buang waktu dan tak ingin mengundang perhatian,Harry segera menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Hai" sapa Ron,tidak memandangnya."Darimana saja kau?"

Merasa tidak perlu menceritakan organisasi penggemarnya,Harry hanya menjawab sekenanya "Well,aku harus membereskan beberapa hal aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Sejauh ini tidak,hanya beberapa gossip yang mengatakan kalau kau dan Krum akan berduel demi mendapatkan ,tampaknya Hogwarts sudah memakan bulat bulat apa yang ditulis Skeeter si kalelawar tua itu."jawab Ron.

"Yeah…aku tidak mengharapkan yang lebih buruk dari ini",keluh Harry sambil melihat sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu."Dimana Hermione?"menjulurkan kepalanya mencari salah satu sahabatnya yang tidak duduk bersama mereka."Perpustakaan, akhir akhir ini dia banyak pikiran dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan"kata Ron terkesan iba.

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?"Harry bertanya ketika Ron baru saja menyendokkan segunung pudding coklat ke piringnya.

"Semenjak pamberitaan besar besar-an mendapat banyak sekali tekanan,tapi kau tahu Hermione kan,dia tidak akan perduli dengan itu hanya bilang perlu membaca beberapa buku".

"Dia bilang begitu?"kata Harry,sementara Ron hanya mengangguk."Yah..mungkin dia sedang mencari beberapa kutukan yang akan membantumu di turnamen berikutnya"

"Oh..kalau begitu biar ku cek" kata Harry cepat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya."Kau tidak makan? tanya Ron bingung."Aku tidak lapar"jawab Harry sambil berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

-0-

Harry berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan,mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu orang orang dan cekikikan gadis gadis yang menunjuk nunjuk ke arah jelas tidak suka mendengar semua ini,terlebih setelah menyadari bahwa bukan dia saja yang terlibat dalam berita yang sangat-sangat tidak mengenakan dia menyadari itu sejak awal,tidak mungkin Hermione dapat mengabaikan berita ini begitu yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah munculnya berita itu -yang menuduh Hermione mempermainkan Harry dan Krum- Hermione mendapat banyak reaksi; mulai dari penggemar penggemar Krum yang mengiriminya Howler,surat-surat dari organisasi penggemar Harry bahkan dari anak anak Slytherin.

Harry yang terlalu sibuk akan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Hermione,yang mana telah menerima begitu banyak tekanan karena dirinya,tidak pernah mengabaikannya di depan Harry dan membantunya menghadapi turnamen Triwizard.

Tanpa sadar Harry sudah berada di depan perpustakaan,menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu,Harry tidak melihat seorangpun di dalam perpustakaan.'Apa Hermione sudah kembali ke asrama?' pikir tahu harus mencari Hermione kemana lagi,Harry mengeluarkan Peta Perampok miliknya dan mencari Hermione disana.

"Aha..ini dia",seru Harry bersemangat setelah menemukan titik bertuliskan Hermione Granger.

"Menara Astronomi? Sendirian? Apa yang dilakukan Hermione disana?"gumam Harry,sambil berjalan setengah berlari ke uncak menara astronomi.

.

.

-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-HPHG-

Gelap dan dingin adalah suasana yang pertama Harry rasakan saat sampai di puncak ,sekarang memang sedang musim dingin,sehingga anak anak lebih senang menghangatkan diri di depan bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Krum dan para Durmstrang masih sanggup bermain di tepi danau,disaat ia sudah menggigil tampaknya Hermione tidak berpikir demikian,ia malah menyendiri di tempat ini.

"Hermione?"panggil Harry dari mendadak berbalik,buru-buru bangkit,dan kelihatan mengusap matanya.

"Ah..Hai,Harry!"kata Hermione yang coklat sedikit bengkak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Harry seraya berjalan mendekat,melihat ke tempat Hermione duduk tadi,Harry melihat beberapa lembar pekamen dan buku buku berserak.

"Apa kau menangis? Apa itu?"tuntut Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan perkamen itu.

"Oh..ini bukan apa-apa" jawab Hermione panic sambil berusaha mengmpulkan buku ,Harry bergegas membantu Hermione membereskan buku buku tersebut.'Tampaknya seperti lembaran surat' pikir Harry seraya membaca beberapa kata dari sebuah perkamen yang dipegangnya,

"_Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan The Choosen One,dasar Mudblood!"_

"_Kau,perempuan nakal,tinggalkan Victor atau kau hanya tinggal nama!"_

Hermione menyambar perkamen dari tangan Harry,menjejalkan semua ke dalam tas-nya."Aku hanya membaca beberapa buku,mencari mantra mantra bagus"kata Hermione panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mione?"tanya Harry,matanya memancarkan kecemasan mendalam terhadap teman baiknya ini.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja Harry"jawab Hermione balas tersenyum,terlihat sangat dipaksakan bagi menggenggam tangan Hermione "Kau tidak telihat seperti itu".

Hermione terlihat gusar dan menepis tangan Harry,"aku baik-baik saja Harry,tak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan!"tukas Hermione berusaha memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas.

"Well,baiklah kalau begitu"balas Harry diam di tempatnya berdiri,memandang Hermione yang kini terdiam,taapak sadar kalau dia sudah berkata kasar terhadap Harry.

"Maaf" bisik Hermione pelan,menatap Harry ke dalam matanya."Aku punya banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini,aku hanya butuh ketenangan"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada mu Hermione",kata Harry sambil balas menatap Hermione.

"Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendapatkan itu semua karena aku",Harry menunjuk perkamen-perkamen dalam tas Hermione

."Aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai tak menyadari kalau kau sangat menanggung ini semua dan berpura-pura tidak ada masalah apa-apa di satu satunya yang percaya pada ku,membantuku melewati semua dan harus menerima makian-makian minta maaf." lanjut Harry,menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh" kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu,aku temanmu akan selalu membantumu,aku percaya padamu,apapun yang kau katakan dan pernah berpikir seperti itu tentangku"kata Hermione lembut.

"Aku hanya khawatir,kau tidak cerita apapun masalah ini kepadaku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau menerima surat-surat bodoh seperti tak mau kau disakiti seperti ini" gumam Harry.

Hermione mendekat ke arah Harry,kini mereka berdiri berhadapan."Harry,dalam kehidupan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam hidup kita dan berlalu dengan yang tinggal beberapa lama dan meningggalkan jejak dalam hati kita"Hermione menarik nafas lembut.

"Harry,berteman denganmu memberiku banyak pengalaman baru,pengertian akan kesetiaan dan denganmu adalah pilihanku,maka aku akan menanggung semua resiko agar bisa selalu menjadi teman yang bisa kau andalkan,dimana kita bisa saling bersandar dan saling melindungi satu sama lain".

Harry terpaku sesaat mendengar kata-kata Hermione,entah mengapa,bersama Hermione selalu membuatnya merasa baru kemarin Harry bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan sok tau di kompartemen Hogwarts Express,kini anak perempuan itu telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat Harry sayangi melebihi siapapun-kecuali Lily,ibunya- yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Kau tahu Mione?",kata Harry.

"Rasanya baru kemari kita menjalani tahun pertama yang menyenangkan,kau tahu,kita masih ,dunia anak-anak,Tapi masa itu diam-diam berlalu,dan kita tumbuh seperti anak telah mengalami perubahan yang tak bisa bagaikan mawar yang terlalu cepat mekar dan menjadi tampak sakit" Harry menghela nafas,menatap Hermione dalam,menggenggam balik kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menangis pernah ragu untuk berbagi denganku,aku siap mendengar kapanpun kau ingin bicara,aku siap berhenti saat kau merasa hanya ingin sahabatku selalu tersenyum" desah Harry,perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Hermione lembut.

Senyum mengembang diwajah Hermione,kata-kata Harry terasa sangat menenangkan memejamkan matanya,merasakan tangan Harry yang dingin ini Hermione merasa benar-benar berharga,merasa sangat berarti dan dibutuhkan.

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya,sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa ia memiliki sahabat seperti meraih tangan Harry,meremasnya menatap mata Hermione,yang menatapnya bertemu Coklat,begitu dalam sehingga tak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebersamaan mereka sekarang.

Harry tersenyum tulus penuh cinta,ekspresi yang tak akan pernah dilupakan memancarkan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam yang dibalas sama besar oleh sampai sepuluh menit berlalu,tidak satupun kata -tiba,Harry membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata ini dengan pelan:

"Aku mencintaimu Hermione" berhenti sejenak,Harry menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione lebih erat.

"Kau sahabat terbaik yang perduli apa yang orang-orang katakan,kau akan selalu disini Mione" kata Harry,meletakkan sebelah tangan Hermione di dadanya.

Hermione menangis.

Tangis kebahagiaan.

Hermione memeluk Harry dengan hangat dan lembut,mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Harry dan bahwa ia rela menukar apapun demi Harry,sahabat baiknya pelukannya,Hermione menatap Harry,senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya.

"Berjanjilah Harry,apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu bersama,dan jangan berpikir aku terbebani oleh omongan orang lain tentang kita dan akan meninggalkanmu"desah Hermione.

Harry tersenyum lebar,menghapus sisa air mata dari wajah Hermione.

"Aku perduli apa yang orang katakan,selama kau ada disampingku aku sudah merasa akan selalu jadi yang terbaik Mione,kau selalu dihatiku"kata Harry,memeluk Hermione sekali lagi.

"Dan satu lagi" sambung Harry tiba-tiba,melepas pelukannya mereka berdiri berhadapan,saling berangkulan.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal seperti itu lagi dariku Hermione Granger!"kata Harry menunjuk perkamen yang tegeletak terlupakan di Harry dalam pose orangtua-sedang-memarahi-anaknya,yang membuat Hermione geli.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bangga,kau tahu,Hogwarts bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa menaklukkan hati The Choosen One dan Seeker terbaik dunia sekaligus!"Hermione tersenyum jahil.

"Itu terdengar keren bukan?"kata Hermione,nyengir.

-SEKIAN-


End file.
